The Ash'vanni
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Species The Ash'vanni, according to Varren T'savik while under their influence, were indeed Celestials, but were not pureblood. He said that the Ash'vanni were "born in the fires of war" and would "reclaim the galaxy". Researchers, archeologists, and scholars theorize the war T'savik was referring to was a fight between the Rakata and the Celestials, which they had dubbed the "Celestial-Rakata War". Very little is known about the actual conflict and it's outcome, but there is one main theory regarding the conflict and how it involves the Ash'vanni. According to preliminary scans of life-baring, but deserted planets near the original location of The Cube, archaeologists say that a group of Celestials and possibly Rakata had set up a colony to avoid the war. Nothing else was found, but it is thought that the two species bred together, creating the Ash'vanni. It would explain the advanced technological know-how of the Ash'vanni, and their thirst for war and power. Their original plan it seems, was to hide out in The Cube, then when the galaxy was at it's weakest during the conflict, take control. This plan obviously failed horribly, as the all the life-pods that T'savik found during his first venture to the Cube said "deceased". History Much of the Ash'vanni history was lost, very little was recovered even by Varren T'savik during the time he was affiliated with them. Piecing together what cryptic messages Varren had uttered out, and based on the existence of their "cube", it is thought that the Ash'vanni were trying to preserve themselves so that they could conquer the galaxy once all the other celestials had died off. They were also in possession of highly advanced and devastating, hard-light weapons and shields, surpassing even the most advanced technologies of the time. The Ash'vanni also passed down to Varren T'savik a way to create ships and people, should materials not be on hand to make them. This process was called "harvesting", which included mass abducting all or most of the civilian population on a planet, draining them of their life and force, and making new celestial constructs and ships. Aside from that, nothing else is known about them. The Cube The Cube was all that remained of the Ash'vanni, aside from their ships of course. The Cube was thought to have been rotating around the aging star, Alkir, for many thousands of years. The star eventually went supernova, the Cube however, survived. Inside the Cube lay a fleet of Celestial ships, and an army to fight with it, along with empty stasis pods. The Cube was also very similar to a little-known, but very dangerous artifact left behind by the Celestials, Centerpoint Station. Which, in theory, was capable of moving planets and collapsing suns with intense gravity beams. The Cube could do this as well, but at much lower level. It could tear apart ships, and fracture moons as shown during the Onslaught at Wayland. It could also siphon energy from a sun and use it to make ships. This was also demonstrated when the Ash'vanni fleet took over the Andaren System, a system that had no habitable planets, but a large, young, sun that the Cube used to create several fleets. Little else is known about the ancient device and after the Ash'vanni were defeated, the Cube was untouched for a while, that is, until Darth Netral'ik saw some interest in it. Demise and Legacy After Varren T'savik was redeemed during the Massacre at Dantooine, destroying the entire celestial fleet, all traces of the Ash'vanni were destroyed. The Cube being an exception. Their legacy was that of the hard-light weapons and shields. Only a few NOVA ships managed to be equipped with that tech, however that was long after the war. Darth Netral'ik, after having helped destroy the Ash'vanni, went into hiding once again, betrayed his allies, as he had thought. His ship, the Oppressor was outfitted with these hard light weapons and shields as well, along with a core and a hyperdrive similar to that of the Algerath, the flagship of the Ash'vanni fleet. Darth Netral'ik however, would not use these weapons for some time. Behind the Scenes Yes, the Celestial-Rakata War WAS real, look it up on wookiepedia.